


I'm here for you, bro.

by Jelaine_The_First



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is the best bro EVER, Fluff, Kise being uncertain, Kuroko is Kise's closet fan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelaine_The_First/pseuds/Jelaine_The_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Kise and Kuroko showing their quiet but mutual love to each other, and Aomine was there to feel the pain of being a two-way spy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm here for you, bro.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! I bid you welcome to the another heaven of KiKuro fandom! This time I made Aomine as the one to suffer through the KiKuro fluff (before this it's Midorima and Momoi).  
> Yes, I am cruel and I know.  
> Onwards to story!

It was one the many days that Aomine walked back with Kuroko. After the practice ended, the both of them went straight to the road heading to the convenience store, in order to complete the ritual of eating ice popsicle before going back. While they were browsing through the ice box to pick a flavor, Aomine then realized that Kuroko had gone. 

"Tetsu?" called Aomine, his head turned to the left and right trying to find his invisible friend. "Oy, Tetsu!" 

"Yes?" 

Aomine jolted to the side. After being friends with Kuroko for almost three years, he realized that Kuroko enjoyed scaring the beJesus out of people everytime. 

"Where have you gone?" asked him after calming his heart down. Kuroko showed him a Zunon Boy magazine featuring Kise at the cover. 

"My mom asked me to get this," said Kuroko. His hands picked out the strawberry-flavored popsicle and headed towards the register. Aomine followed close behind. 

"Your mom is a fan of Kise?" Aomine scoffed. 

"Not just him. All of the models in the world." 

"I bet she have a poster of at least one Kise at your house." 

Kuroko stared at Aomine, his face in a mild shock. "What?" asked Aomine a little concerned. 

"Nothing." Kuroko brushed it off with his poker face, as usual. The dark blue haired man later changed the topic, since the name Kise always brought an inevitable feel of disgust in his mind. The way the blond always chirp in a high-pitched voice never fail to make him want to smack Kise in the face. He never asked how Kuroko feels about the gold-haired boy though, although he's pretty sure that Kuroko feels the same way as he does. Or maybe even more hate than he could ever measure, because Kise was even more touchy feely with Kuroko, sometimes at the point Kuroko kicked the blond in between the legs because of the utter perverseness. 

Yep, Kuroko must've hated the blond. 

The next evening, practice went as usual. Although he's extremely lazy to stride to the gym, Aomine strengthened his legs to walk his body to the training area. He _needs_ to be there, or hell awaits. Akashi, as gentle as he may be, was the most ruthless captain he had ever met. Because who the fuck would ask someone to sing a rap song and then run ten laps and then another round of song and another twenty laps? Aomine knew it was effective because he rarely gets tired after that hellish training, but couldn’t deny the fact that it was a literal meaning of 'what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger'. And they were only a breath away from dying after practice. 

"Yo~" greeted Aomine as he stepped into the training area and saw four colorful hairs in sight, but magenta locks was nowhere to be found. Akashi wasn’t here yet. 

As he went to find a bench to sit down and re-tie his shoelaces, he saw a gold hair attached to a baby blue hair. 

Of course. 

Aomine focused back on his shoes, his ears heard a whine about _manager being mean to me_ and a cold reply saying _please shut up, Kise-kun_ , followed by another whine. He thought about being a good friend to Kuroko, by driving Kise away from the little boy, but a best friend of Kuroko would know that if Kuroko really hated the blond, he would've avoided Kise if he wanted to. Aomine exhaled and let his mind flew back to basketball. Thinking about Kise and Kuroko only make him tired. 

================= 

"Another magazine?" Aomine's eyes gaped at another new release of Zunon Boy in Kuroko's grip. The smaller man nodded. 

"Jeez, how much does your mom love Kise anyway?" 

Kuroko gave him a small snicker. "You don’t want to know." 

"Yeah, you're right. I don’t." He attached his gaze back to the Horikita Mai's figure in the magazine he was holding. "I hope her preferences doesn't fall down on you." 

Kuroko gave him a questioning look. "Meaning?" 

"Maybe the DNA where she finds Kise's antics endearing and lovable was attached to your DNA too," said Aomine complete with his uninterested face. The comment left Kuroko speechless. 

Without any more words about the model, they went back after purchasing a popsicle and slurped it whole on the way back. 

=================== 

"Kurokocchi~!" bellowed Kise as he sprinted from the gym door to where Kuroko was standing, and delivered a crushing hug on the phantom. Meanwhile, Aomine formed a bored face, and Kuroko was having a hard time breathing in Kise's hug. "Kise-kun…..Can't…..Breath…" 

After hearing Kuroko's pleads in between his arms, Kise released him slowly, and seeing Kuroko coughed made him rubbed Kuroko's back. "Sorry," said Kise apologetically. 

"Kise, you have time?" Suddenly Aomine asked to Kise, feeling bad about his little friend kept being bullied like that. 

"Yeah. Why?" 

"Come here for a second," Aomine's hands yanked the blond's arm and pulled them away from Kuroko, in which the small man seemed a bit saddened but Aomine thought it was just his imagination. 

After they were at a pretty secluded place, Aomine spoke, "Hey, you might want to tone down your skin-to-skin contact with Tetsu a bit." 

For sure, Kise was baffled and confused by Aomine's straightforwardness, but it's not the first time for him to encounter it. "But it's how I show my affection to him." 

"I understand that some parts of you might not function properly if you not touch Tetsu everyday," Aomine stated calmly, with a little voice of Kise protesting at the background, but he moved on, "but why don't you stop doing that? You know, preserve himself for his future bride or something." 

The blond was silent, giving Aomine's words a brief thought, before responding, "I can't help it. Kurokocchi is so cute I can't stand it…" 

Aomine nearly puked at the word _cute_ being put to Kuroko. It's like when someone said your silly brother, who you grew up with him picking his nose in front of you, as a handsome or hot guy. He retaliated, "So what? You're falling for him?" 

Kise was found befuddled. At first, he blushed faintly, after that the redness spread to his ears, and later colored the whole face with dark crimson. Aomine thought it was merely a joke, but seeing Kise's bashful reaction, he knew the joke was true. "Oy, seriously, you _like_ him?" 

"Of course I like Kurokocchi!" wailed Kise, his deep red face getting into brighter and brighter red. 

"You know what I mean Kise." 

Kise bit his lower lip. His face getting hotter as the time passed by. "Y-yeah…" 

The blue-haired man exhaled a sigh. "You fell hard huh?" 

And the blond nodded timidly. 

"Look, I won't be looking at you differently or anything Kise. Tetsu is my friend too, so I can say you're lucky to have a mancrush on him," said Aomine as he assuringly patted Kise's back. 

"You're not disgusted by me?" asked Kise on the verge of tears. 

"Nope. Or maybe not yet," answered Aomine almost instantly. "But when the time comes, I will push it aside. Because you guys are my bros okay? I want you and, especially Tetsu, to be happy. Just… Try to keep it in your pants, alright?" 

"Aominecchi!" 

================= 

"Tetsu!" yelled Aomine happily while he was heading to the entrance of Teiko, where the rest of the basketball team was waiting. 

"Aomine-kun, what made you so happy?" asked Kuroko, feeling weird by Aomine's unexpected cheerful demeanor. 

"Nothing. Let's get a popsicle as a result of all of us surviving the training today~!" Aomine jerked his fist in the air, followed by the Murasakibara and Kise. Kuroko, meanwhile, only sighed, thinking at _where exactly do I know these idiots from?_

While walking to the convenience store, Aomine unhesitantly asked Kuroko, "So are you gonna take another release of Zunon Boy, Tetsu?" 

Kuroko widened his eyes. Kise stared at Kuroko, baffled. Murasakibara munched down his own snacks, because it's all that mattered to him. 

"You follow Zunon Boy, Kurokocchi?" The blond's starry eyes and high squeal attacked again. "Do you get the copy where I modeled in summer wardrobe?!" 

The phantom wanted to ignore Kise but Aomine's stare was making him uncomfortable. He tapped his fingers in a frenzied manner; one of the things he always do when he's anxious. Or wanting to lie. 

"My mom… Likes you," he replied short, and he walked a pace faster than Kise, only to end on par with Aomine on the lead. 

"Yay~! Kurokocchi's mom likes me!" 

"Yeah, I know that a long time ago. Now shut up, Kise." Aomine draped his arms around Kuroko and asked him again. "Are you getting it or what?" 

They finally reached the convenience store _(Kuroko's thought: Finally!)_ , and Kuroko used his misdirection and disappeared from his friends in a blink. 

"Wudda--Tetsu!" 

"K-Kurokocchi!!" 

And eventually, Murasakibara uttered something useful. "Go find him at the magazine section," said him as he walked to the ice box to grab a box of popsicle and shove them all down his ginormous stomach later. The two of them hurried to the section and almost missed Kuroko who was about to walk out of the store with a magazine in hand. Kise managed to grab him before Kuroko can use his misdirection again. 

"Kurokocchi, wait a minute!" 

After his voice rang to Aomine's ears, the dark blue haired boy ran to them in an almost breathless form. "Where did you go, Tetsu? I told you not to vanish away like that!" 

"Yeah, you got us worried!" continued Kise, as he eyed the thing Kuroko held in his hands. A magazine. 

A Zunon Boy magazine, nonetheless. And of course, Kise was featured on the cover. 

"Why are you running away, Tetsu?" 

Kuroko looked at their surrounding before answering, "this magazine is popular with girls, and I don't want to be associated with Kise-kun's fangirls." By the end of his statement, Kuroko blushed slightly, and he looked away from the two Miracles but his ears were still in their sight, bright pink dominated his earlobes. 

Kise's hands trembled, cowering before Kuroko's shoulders. "Aominecchi…" mumbled Kise as he tried his utmost not to rape Kuroko more than ten times there and then. "Please let me hug Kurokocchi, pretty please…" 

"FUCK NO GODDAMMIT! HANDS OFF TETSU!" 

================= 

"Kuroko doesn’t come to school today?" asked Akashi as he saw no sign of Kuroko in the gym during practice. Murasakibara shook his head. 

"I'm going to his house after this to give him the handouts for today," said the purple-head, earning a glance from the rest like a meercat. Seeing that, Murasakibara's attention went to them. "I take it you guys want to come along?" 

Aomine and Kise nodded frantically, and Midorima only harrumphed, while Akashi gave a smile to Murasakibara. 

"It's decided then. We're going to Kuroko's house after training session ends," declared Akashi as he handed the ball to Kise. 

================== 

Akashi made a gentle knock on the door and was answered with a "Just a minute" from the inside. Then, the door opened revealing… 

…No one at the door. The Generation of Miracles stood dumbfounded at the entrance. And five seconds later, the situation spooked the shit out of them. 

"WHERE IS SHE?!" 

"C-CALM DOWN, AOMINE! WE MUST BE HEARING THINGS!" 

"BUT MIDORIMACCHI, EVERYONE HEARD THE ' _JUST A MINUTE_ ' JUST NOW!" 

"AND THE DOOR TOO--" 

"Calm down everyone," said Akashi, and his cool voice somehow calmed them all down in an instant. "Hello…Um, may we ask who is it?" 

"It's Kuroko Masaomi, and I'm right in front of you," said the voice again, and the MiraGen tried to focus on the door and suddenly discovered a womanly figure standing at the opened door. 

"When did you…?" murmured Aomine after he mustered back the leftover courage he has. Ghost has always been his weak spot. 

"I'm right here from the start," replied the woman, as if it was weird for them not to notice it. "Anyways, what brings you younglings here? Are you Tetsuya-chan's friends?" 

Akashi nodded. "Yes. We heard that he didn’t attend the school today and we dropped by to see if he's okay." 

"If that's the case, come on in," chirped the woman in her forties. "Tetsuya-chan's in his room, but I'm sure he doesn’t mind if you guys wait in ther--" Her sentence stopped abruptly, alarming them. She gasped. "Aren't you the famous Kise Ryouta from Zunon Boy?" 

Kise and Aomine almost forgot that Kuroko's mom was a big fan of Kise. The blond only sheepishly rubbed his neck and grinned. "Ehh…I'm not that famous, Mrs. Kuroko…" 

"No no no, you are my Tetsuya-chan's favourite! I see your poster all over his bedroom wall, of course you are famous!" said the woman with a beam on her face. 

Wait. 

What? 

Kise and Aomine looked at each other for a good one minute before returned their stare back at Kuroko's mom. The lady again welcomed them in and disappeared( _literally_ ) to the kitchen after saying "Tetsuya-chan's room is the one at the corner." 

Leading the little group into the small hallway, Akashi gave the door a light knock. No answer. 

He knocked again but to no avail, and later turned the doorknob to unveil the empty room. This was one of the time where they want to have an ability to detect Kuroko, because God knows, that would be very helpful on and off court. 

"Kuroko, are you here?" asked Midorima rather loudly. The others went to take a sit at wherever deemed 'sit'able, since Murasakibara and his long legs were cramped up on the floor, he wound up on the bed instead. 

Meanwhile, Kise, Aomine and Akashi were prying their eyes onto the walls of Kuroko's bedroom. His mom was not kidding. It's literally a Kise heaven. There's at least five posters of Kise on the wall, and two piles of magazine, in which they were certain there's a lot of Kises in there. The fact brought Kise into embarassment and an over-the-top-affection to the little boy. He had no idea that his crush was his die-hard fan. 

Once Midorima gave up looking for Kuroko in the room and settled on the floor joining Akashi and the others, light footsteps were heard outside the room. They all froze, waiting for the person to open the door. 

It seemed like a thousand years passed when they waited for Kuroko to open the door and gasped in horror. He stayed at the door for two seconds before registering that his teammates was crowding his room. He turned away from the room and whined, "Mom, why did you let them into my room?!" 

Aomine snorted, stifling his laugh at Kuroko's antics. Who knows the phantom boy can whine at his mom like other teenage boys do? 

"I don't think your fetish over that Kise boy is a secret," said Kuroko's mom, without a single splash of guilt in her tone, and it brought Kuroko to a hard facepalm. She brought a tray filled with a steaming teapot and six cups, handing it over to Kuroko and after that headed downstairs. Kuroko sighed, silently bringing the tray into his room, in which now the eyes were all on him like he's some famous star. Oh wait, the famous star is among them, in fact. 

After he put the tray down on the table, he heard Aomine's low chuckle, and it made him cover his face that was now a full-blown embarassed and pink look. "I am very sorry for this, everyone…" uttered Kuroko, a bit low but still heard by the others. 

"Don't be, Tetsu," said Aomine as he patted the smaller boy's shoulder jokingly, "Although I'm sure there's someone who is overly happy to the fact that you are his fan right now." Aomine's eyes settled on Kise who was now trying hard not to pounce on Kuroko from across the table. He pointed out at Kise and gave a warning with his eyes saying _**Stay**_ , and Kise followed it like a dog he was. Everyone can see Kise's imaginary dog ears went limp. 

The next day, Kise and Aomine visited Kuroko's house again, only to find the posters were all taken down, to Kise's dismay. Kuroko will never make the same mistake again, although it made Kise cry for the whole weekend on Aomine's shoulder. 

They never knew that Kuroko had treasured the poster in his dresser as his personal lucky charm. 

=============== 

_Ten years later…_

"Alright, who opened the second bottle of champagne?" asked Kuroko rather angrily in contrast to his calm behaviour. Everyone's eyes directed Kuroko to Akashi, who was now in a drunkenness that brought him to think he's somewhere in a candy world riding on a unicorn. The phantom sighed, and put a hand on his forehead. 

"Kurokocchi, you okay?" asked Kise, now his husband, to the pale man, and was answered with a shook of his head. 

"How can I be okay if Aomine-kun is slurring everything about that embarassing thing ten years ago?" 

Murasakibara and Midorima gave a loud laugh, enough to send Kuroko slump his head in Kise's embrace, in which Kise followed the laughing train.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my GAWD the title I am very sorry guys it's so spontaneous and cheesy like seriously I nearly throw up upon reading it again ahahahahhaa (drunk as Akashi).  
> Comments are gladly welcomed! See ya next time!


End file.
